


Notes on Justice For Hresvelg, A Runeless AU in White King, Black King

by Telsiree



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author resource, Character Notes, Claude sez yeah Im Almyran bite me, Edelgard thirsts for dem Archbishop hips, Freeform, Gen, Hubert takes over the Abyss, Justice For Hresvelg Universe, Other: See Story Notes, Prince Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Rhea goes bamf on Agartha, credit Runeless if you want to use this AU setting, dead canon characters, redeemed Kronya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telsiree/pseuds/Telsiree
Summary: A Reader's notes on Runeless' AU story Justice For Hresvelg, where Rhea intervenes to save Edelgard from the Imperial dungeons.  The name Justice For Hresvelg for this AU is credited to DestructionDragon360!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Notes on Justice For Hresvelg, A Runeless AU in White King, Black King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WHITE KING, BLACK KING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012711) by [Runeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeless/pseuds/Runeless). 



**Romance of the Three Houses** (working title in the **Justice For Hresvelg Universe** (hat tip to DestructionDragon360 for the name!!), an AU where Rhea wages war to save Edelgard)

See Chapters 16 through 19 of Runeless' story White King, Black King if you are totally confused. [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012711/chapters/63326188)

Since Runeless set the stage but left the story open-ended, here are my notes and some of my own suppositions to the story, which ended right as all the students were about to attend Garreg Mach and start Three Houses proper. Feel free to use. This is not intended as a substitute for Runeless' story, but more of a companion guide and who's who in this AU version of Fodlan.

Because of Claude's open declaration of his heritage, Edelgard's fanatasicism, and Agarthan influence in the Kingdom, I think this stage has potential for a true 3 way conflict to erupt between the 3 nations of Fodlan, rather than the shoe-horned, plothole, OOC messes we got in the canon game. Hostility between the Empire and Leicester will prevent any true alliance when the Kingdom/Agartha makes their move. With the Brigid and Almyran ties, the stage is set for a true Fodlan World War between three equivalent powers. The Alliance and Almyra have manpower, the Empire has veteran soldiers and Church backing, and the Kingdom has Agarthan tech and knowledge. In the meantime, powers like Duscar, the Abyss, Sreng and Dagda could be wildcards that tip the favor.

Without further ado, here are the Houses and character write-ups. Again, none of this will make sense unless you have read Runeless' story first. This is to only act as a supplement for their writing, not replace it, and buyer beware...there may be details I have missed. If so, please post them in the comments and I'll try to edit as needed. There are also some character backstories that were left blank where I have filled in my own thoughts and headcanon, but this is by no means holy writ and writers can change it if necessary. It's AU, so let your imagination run wild!

**Synopsis** \--Archbishop Rhea receives a desperate letter from Emperor Ionius IX, in Imperial Year 1171, the year of the Insurrection. Civil war rages in the Adrestian Empire, with Houses Ochs, Nuvelle, and Bergliez still loyal to House Hresvelg, while House Arundel and Aegir lead the charge of the others against the Emperor, assisted by the treachery of House Vestra. Rhea decides to call a Holy Crusade upon the usurpers and leads a charge of militant Faithful, lead by Hanneman, Cassandra, Gustave, Christophe, Balthus, Anna, and Alois. The Crusade is wildly successful, with the Faithful crushing House Varley within one day (Alois takes charge of Lady Varley and her daughter) and marching quickly upon Enbarr, bypassing Fort Merceus which is still controlled by Imperial Loyalists. Thanks to intervention by a young Hubert, the Siege of Enbarr succeeds in bypassing the Imperial gates and walls, and in addition, ships from Brigid sail into the Imperial harbor, intervening on Ionius' behalf. The Insurrection fails and the majority of its leaders are killed, although an Agarthan wearing the skin of Anselma von Arundel manages to escape. Rhea personally rescues the Imperial children from the dungeons, which makes a deep and lasting impression on a young Edelgard. Hubert is saved by Cassandra, although she knows him not, and he decides to fade into obscurity and travels to the Abyss to make his fortune there. Gustave perishes while finishing off Thales, in the form of Volkhard von Adrundel. Thus ends the Imperial Insurrection, also known as the Adrestian Civil War.

Several years later, Edelgard is named the Imperial Heir, as she is the only hale and hearty child left of Ionius, as the Agarthans were unable to complete their Crest blood surgeries in time. Her elder sister marries Randolph von Bergliez, and the Bergliez, Ochs, and Nuvelle families are rewarded for their loyalty. Ionius allows Rhea to reestablish the Southern Church in the form of House Hannah, a House of the Faithful in former Arundel territory. He also sends 11 ships full of iron ore to Brigid, as repayment for the eleven children the island nation saved. After only a few short years, Brigid itself finds itself under attack by Dagda and calls for aid. Promising to come soon, Ionius builds a great naval armada and invites the Church and Faerghus to come join his crusade, and they respond. Although a large island of Brigid suffers total genocide and destruction, the Fodlan forces come in good time and rout the Dagdan army; in the meantime, the nation of Nohr attacks the fellow Dagdan city-state of Hoshido, undermining the invasion. Finally, King Takumi was slain by his sister, Princess Hinoka, with aid from Lord Garon of Nohr, an Agarthan expat. Queen Hinoka sued for peace with Brigid and Fodlan, and thus the War of Repayment came to a close.

In the meantime, however, Agartha was not idle in Fodlan in Rhea's absence, burrowing deep in territories Rhea and Seteth and Ionius had neglected. Denied opportunities in Adrestia, Agartha turned their attentions to the Holy Kingdom and the Alliance. Their greatest success, and their most loyal noble convert, has been the new Margrave Gautier, Miklan. Infused with an artificial Crest of Gautier, and with the aid of Agarthan copying machines and forgeries, Miklan slaughtered the rest of his family to only show the rest of the Kingdom that his father had named him his true heir before he died. Agartha has also made incursions into Galatea, Daphnel, Archeron, and Ordelia territories. They also assassinated Duke Godfrey von Riegan at this time, but Duke Riegan surprised every noble in Fodlan by reaching across the border of Fodlan's Throat to name an Almyran Prince his heir, claiming the young man was his grandson, the son of his daughter Lady Tiana. Claude proceeded to go on a grand tour of Leicester, glibly showing any and all that an Almyran could bear a Crest of Riegan with a simple flick of his wrist. During this time, he became much closer to his guide and escort, Lady Hilda Valentine Goneril.

Agartha also scored another coup when they slaughtered King Lambert of Faerghus and to their knowledge, his son Prince Dimitri. Lord Rodrigue, full of cold fury at the supposed treachery of the King's brother, Duke Rufus, has purged the Kingdom of many nobles; ironically, he has purged the Kingdom of nobles that were likely to be loyal to the Blaiddyd line and unwittingly undermined his own support, all at the urging of Anselma's spies. Prince Glenn and Prince Felix are now royalty, although the brothers are deeply uncomfortable in their new roles. Duscar, alarmed by the treachery and upheaval they are witnessing in their neighbor, has begun a plan of militarization and is stockpiling arms and magical might with which to defend itself. Dimitri, half-mad, was saved by Duscar merchants, and against their wishes, fled into the night, ending up at the Abyss. There, he met Hubert, Kronya, "Ghost," and Lysithea. Feeling lost and aimless himself, he named himself Boar and lives in the shadows of the Abyss, unwilling to face his past.

Jeralt the Blade-Breaker, fearing the militancy and fanaticism of the Church, has almost exclusively remained in the Leceister Alliance for the past ten years. He eventually setteld in Sauin Village, where he met a young spitfire named Leonie, who walked up to the legend and demanded he train her. In later years, Count Glouscester has fostered his own son, Lorenz, to the Blade-Breaker, hoping that the mercenary Captain could make his son a man. Thus Leonie and Lorenz were raised along side the Captain's strange young daughter, a girl named Byleth, and they have all formed ties that need no spoken words at this point. During Claude and Hilda's grand tour of Leicester, the Blade-Breaker's company was in charge of their security, and thus the Golden Deer class formed bonds and ties even before their arrival at Garreg Mach.

Thus in Imperial Year 1181, the stage is set for a new class of Garreg Mach to join the Academy...

**Black Eagle House** \--(sponsored by Brigid and the Adrestian Empire)

  1. Professor: Hanneman Hammerhead, veteran commander of the Adrestian Civil War and War of Repayment (Reason/Authority/Horses) Hanneman is much less Crest focused in this story, as well as being more intense, driven, powerful and canny. He despises the nickname that he has entirely earned, but is fiercely proud of House Hannah of the Empire and his own accomplishments and talents. He feels at peace now since avenging his sister’s abuse and death. He adores Edelgard and is protective of her, and he is loyal to Rhea because of the opportunities she has granted him. His special ability is Tactical Mastermind, which gives him Might on his gambits and allows one more use from his battalions.
  2. House Leader: Brown-haired, 5'5" Edelgard von Hresvelg, (El to her family and friends), Heir to the Adrestian Empire (Sword/Faith). Saved by Lady Rhea in the Insurrection, Edelgard is fanatically loyal to the Church and Empire, and is crushing hard on Lady Rhea, having been personally saved by the Archbishop nine years earlier. Her father and siblings are still living, although with varying scars, and this has made her much more gregarious and cheerful, although she still affects a somber attitude, already aware of her tremendous responsibilities. Despite the Imperial alliance with Brigid and Imperial tolerance of their heretical beliefs, Edelgard has adopted many of the militant and xenophobic attitudes shared by the majority of the Church. As such, she deeply mistrusts Prince Claude. Her special ability is Faith Rewarded, which grants her an experience multiplier.
  3. Retainer: Caspar Bergliez, son of the Imperial Minister Lord Bergliez (Axes/Fists) Caspar, raised alongside Edelgard in the Imperial palace, is still a simple lad driven to practical and pragmatic solutions. However, the amount of attention and coaching from his peers has made him able to read social situations and possibilities a great deal better, making him a little more cagey and aware. He takes his responsibilities as Edelgard’s retainer very seriously, although he complains and makes jokes constantly, trying to raise spirits. He is crushing hard on Petra. His special ability is Loyalty, which gives a +1 defense boost to adjucent allies.
  4. Petra Macneary, Princess of Brigid. (Sword/Bow) Petra is lively and full of wit, raised with Caspar and Edelgard for the past five years in the Imperial Palace, and all three children have split their time between Brigid and Adrestia. All three of them speak Brigid to each other, slyly poking fun at other Fodlanders who are unable to decipher the foreign tongue. She is aware of Caspar’s crush, but is still working out her feelings and sexual identity in general. Her special ability is Sworn Ally, which acts as Rally Defense except it affects both. 
  5. Bernadetta von Varley, daughter of Knight-Captain Alois. (Horses/Bow/Lance) Since the ignominious death of her father at the hands of Hanneman, Bernadetta has blossomed under the tutelage of Alois Rangeld, who adopted the Varley name when he married Bernadetta’s mother when she was still a pre-teen. She is a happy, irrepressible girl with many hobbies who enjoys making puns...the lamer, the better. She loves her Papa and mother dearly, and dotes on her cute little sister, Aine, who is 3 or 4 years old. Her special ability is named Last Laugh, although it acts the same as Persecution Complex.
  6. Yuri Casagranda, son of his mom and Manuela. (Swords/Faith/Fists) A renown tenor from the MIttlefrank Opera Company, Yuri is attending Garreg Mach Academy with the intent to find a life partner to settle down with and provide security for his family’s future, having seen both of his mothers evade poverty and despondency by the slimmest of margins. He plays the role of a tease and flirt, but underneath that superficial veneer is a man of unshakable conviction that all need to be taken care of and healed, no matter what walk of life they come from. From the ballet dancers in the Opera, he has learned some basic martial arts. His special ability is Crooner, which acts the same as Dorothea's Songstress ability.
  7. Constance von Nuvelle. (Reason/Faith/Flying) A survivor of Agarthan experiments as a teenager, Constance hates dark places and confined quarters, retreating into the mousey and subservient attitude she adopted to simply survive her captors. In the sunlight, however, she is domineering, bossy, and almost fatally overconfident, but it empowers her magic. She is deeply tanned from her time spent in the sun, her hair strawberry blonde and a light baby blue, the colors inverting somewhat. She is friends with Edelgard and they understand each other’s trauma. In fact, it is only in Edelgard’s presence does Constance calm down while indoors. Constance's Circadian Beat has reversed as well.
  8. Linhardt von Hevring (Reason/Faith/Horses) A twitchy, nervous boy, Linhardt is far different. Lord Hevring turned to drink and beat and molested his son often after his loss in the Insurrection. Hypervigilant, Linhardt has attempted to run away from home numerous times on horseback, but has always managed to be run down and captured. He fears falling asleep, but he fears other people more, save the Varley family, who have always treated him kindly. Books and gentle animals have been his only solace. He dimly remembers Caspar as an old childhood friend. He and Bernadetta have bonded over horses as children. As a result of his abuse, he prefers the company of women to men for safety. His special ability is Twitchy Behavior, which grants him Ferdinand's +15 avoidance as long as he is undamaged.



  
  


**Blue Lion House** \--(sponsored by HK of Faerghus and Agartha)

  1. Professor--Cornelia Arnim (the real one)(Gremory, Faith/Reason/Authority). A kindly archmage of tremendous power, Cornelia managed to subdue the plague of Faerghus nearly 20 years previously. Stepmother to Hapi Arnim. When her daughter was attending Garreg Mach Monastery, Cornelia only wanted the best for her. While excited by the return of previous Blue Lion Professor, Hanneman, she was dismayed he would be teaching the Eagles this year. Determined to take the matter in her own hands, she resigned as Dean of Fhirdiad School of Sorcery to take up the position of Blue Lion Professor at Garreg Mach, thus making sure her daughter’s experience was the best possible for her. As a consequence, Hapi’s tuition was waived by the Church. Her special ability is Legendary Healer; whenever Cornelia casts a healing spell, it duplicates itself on the nearest damanged ally.
  2. House Leader: Prince Felix Fraldarius (Swords/Fists/Bows) Thrust uncomfortably into the spotlight, bitter and dour that his childhood friends were torn away from him, Felix is still a blunt instrument, although intense intervention from his brother and father have given him the rough appearance of courtly polish. He still prefers to say the bare minimum, but at least he will say it politely, if quietly. He is full of dark cynical rages which sometimes erupt when he is stressed. He is somewhat simultaneously protective and dismissive of Ingrid, but unconsciously clings to her as the last memory of an (for a Faerghus noble) idyllic childhood. He is mistrustful of her intended, the foreigner Dedue. His special ability is Wolfpack; Felix gains +5 Attack as long as he leads a battalion. If the battalion has a higher Attack value, the effect is supressed.
  3. Retainer: Ingrid Brandl Galatea--(Swords/Lances/Flying) Ingrid is delighted to serve Felix, feeling that serving her old childhood friend is the best way to prove herself worthy of Knighthood. They are both saddened by the tragic losses of Sylvain and Dimitri as children, and Ingrid often becomes somber and reflective, although these periods only last for short times...she inevitably has to pull Felix out of trouble when his short temper gets the best of him, and she finds herself often apologizing to others for her Prince’s behavior. This dissatisfies her, but she buries it deep. She is courteous and respectful to Dedue, but also somewhat intimidated by the strange Duscar Prince and his taciturn nature. That all changed, however, after she tasted his cooking. As in canon, the fastest way to Ingrid’s heart is through her stomach. Ingrid's special ability, Lady Knight, is unchanged.
  4. Hapi Arnim--(Reason/Faith/Riding)--Hapi is well, a happy girl. Cheerful and optimistic, she knows she is fortunate to have run away from home only to find a new home in this world. She is fiercely devoted to her mother above all else, but delights in playing teasing games with friends and acquaintances if she thinks they’re being too serious. She sometimes overdoes things in attempts to impress her stepmother, subconsciously worried she’ll disappoint and betray the love Cornelia has shown her and be abandoned again. She often falls asleep in the library, her red head buried in a book. Many students and Knights mistake her for a Duscar, and she herself is confused by the similarity between her own skin and Dedue’s, wondering if her lost home village is nearby Duscar. She has yet to broach the subject with him. Hapi's special ability is Charm Animal, which gives her a chance of automatically dismounting any mounted enemy.
  5. Dedue Morilano--(Axes/Fists/Heavy Armor)--Confused for a Duscar Prince, Dedue has not yet bothered with correcting the Faerghi natives' ignorance, for his mission is primarily concerned with gathering intelligence on the nations and nobility of Fodlan. Dedue is shy and introverted, but dedicated and hardworking, and has made an effort to improve his social skills as a result of his great mission. He is slightly intimidated by Ingrid, dismayed that such a beautiful and fair girl seeks nothing but a lifetime of war and death, but he appreciates her dutiful and hardworking nature, as well as her knowledge of the Faerghus nobility and history, about which he is intensely curious. He holds Prince Felix in disdain, considering him all bark and no bite, but is wary of the power of Crests. Dedue's special ability is Tactical Analysis, which increases his evasion and defense against gambits.
  6. Annette Dominic (A/N: aka Pippi Longstockings in this story)--(Axes/Faith/Reason)--daughter of the dead hero of Adrestian Civil War, Annette Fantine Dominic is only a few inches above five feet, but is nearly three feet broad at the shoulder. A magically enhanced work-out regimen has enabled her to develop the strength necessary to effectively wield her family relic, Crusher, which she has brought with her to Garreg Mach in a locked chest, aware of the fate of her father without the family weapon. Bright and practical, Annette likes to focus on concrete solutions that promise some certitude of results. She is efficient and proactive, although her training has left her at a loss with more feminine activities, which Mercedes helps her with. Due to her martial training, she has lost most of her aptitude for Reason magic, although her Faith skills have blossomed. Her dream is to become a War Monk like many of the Faithful in House Hannah. Annette's special ability is Exercise Regimen, which grants plus three movement to any human unit. Sadly, it does not work on mounts.
  7. Mercades Martriez--(Faith/Reason/Lances)--Still the older sister, still the little mother, but this Mercedes is a little harder, a little more bitter than in canon. Upheavals in both Adrestia and Faerghus have led to the death of all of her loved ones, including the kindly Church which took her and her mother in. With the death of her mother, Mercedes was left at loose ends, but managed to flee with a caravan of refugees towards the more peaceful Western Faerghus territories. Miserably exhausted, she met a cheerful young muscular girl who assisted in finding her shelter, following her father’s example of duty and charity. They soon bonded and Annette and Mercedes were soon to be lifelong friends, and Mercedes was adopted as a ward of the Dominic household. Despite her distaste for exercise and violence, Mercedes was persuaded to take up the lance to better protect herself by her young active friend. She has but recently graduated from the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery and knows Cornelia and Hapi well. Her special ability is unchanged.
  8. Ashe Ubert Gaspard--(Bows/Horses/Lances)--Still our sweet boi, but a little more grounded, in fact uncertain, because of his older step brother’s hero status in two wars, the Adrestian Civil War and the War of Repayment. Taught to read by Lonato and Christophe with his younger siblings, Ashe hopes he can measure up to the real life hero in his own family, much less musty legends in books. His special ability is unchanged.



**Golden Deer House** \--(sponsored by Alliance/Almyra)

  1. Professor--Byleth Eisner--(Swords/Faith/Fists/Authority)--still our avatar mercenary girl, raised alongside Leonie as a sister since Leonie was 10 and Byleth was 12. A few years later, they were joined in their training by Lorenz Gloucester, who quickly learned his snobbish airs gained him nothing from either girl. Byleth is still blunt, awkward, and stoic, but lately her strange dreams have been getting worse, having started ever since the Insurrection (Sothis started resonating with Rhea at this time). Her father and Leonie have tried to help her work through the strange experiences, since she is at a loss with how to process them. Although she has no words for it, she is fiercely defensive of her father, Leonie, and Lorenz, thanks to the time they have served in the field together and how they have bonded together. Unconsciously, she often drifts to Leonie and Lorenz for help and advice with social situations, and they guide her as best they can, used to her flat affect and blunt phrasing by now. Her special abilities are unchanged.
  2. House Leader Prince Claude (Khalid) al-Malik--(Flying/Axes/Bows)--openly displaying his Almyran heritage and name, Claude al-Malik is a Prince of Almyra yet also the heir to the premiere noble House of the Alliance, House Riegan. Having been openly appointed the Duke’s Heir and been largely accepted by nobles from House Goneril, House Edmund, and House Gloucester, Prince Claude feels he has no reason to be evasive of his heritage when it is so obvious and he has both his grandfather’s and parents’ blessing. While he maintains openness about his heritage, Claude is still cagey and hard to pin down concerning his future intentions, and tells all who hear that his attendance to Garreg Mach is done in the spirit of diplomatic relations and international openness, pointing to the success of the Adrestian Empire and Brigid years before as an example of a possible future success between the Alliance and Almyra. Most Fodlan nobles are either outraged or bemused by him, not wanting to form any firm opinions about the young foreign Prince until he is either better established in his role...or assassinated. Claude's special ability, Honest Appeal, grants him extra might on his gambits. 
  3. Retainer--Lorenz Hellman Gloucester--(Swords/Lances/Horses)--Lorenz was surprised, and honored, when Claude selected him to be his retainer for the Golden Deer this year at Garreg Mach. He knew that it was a position of immense trust and responsibility, and Lorenz has resolved to meet the challenge for the honest and charming Claude, whose dry, sardonic wit won him over immediately. Gone is the disdainful, snooty, status-obsessed Lorenz from canon. Living on the road for years as Captain Jeralt’s squire have squared out his frame and put worn calluses on his hands. Although Lorenz is still fond of the finer things in life, that just means he appreciates them that much more, knowing there are many who go without. He has neglected his magical studies, but his martial skills are tremendously stronger, and his slender frame has filled out. He has a horrible pining crush on Leonie that he does not know to do with, and it flusters him terribly. He gets along well with Byleth and is endeared with her mannerisms by now. As a consequence of living on the road, Lorenz has let his purple hair grow out, although he makes a special effort to improve the haircare habits of Leonie and Byleth. It is a constant battle. Lorenz's special ability is Man of the People, which grants his battalions extra durability.
  4. Hilda Valentine Goneril--(Axes/Heavy Armor/Flying)--Hilda was bitterly disappointed when Claude did not make her his retainer, until he took her aside and said he would much rather have her as his friend instead, rather than someone he’d just boss around. Besides, he slyly pointed out, being retainer was a boring and dreary job, with lots of extra responsibilities. Hilda covered up her disappointment with a quick peck to Claude’s cheek, saying she’d make the best of it...now she could be Marianne’s retainer! That brought a quick laugh from both of them that died away...for Marianne might just need a retainer of her own. As such, Hilda has made every effort to take the other noblewoman under her wing. Claude has secretly taken to teaching Hilda how to fly on the side, and she not-so-secretly enjoys the extra attention. Her special ability Advocate is unchanged.
  5. Marianne von Edmund--(Reason/Faith/Horses)--same as canon, although the news that Claude is a Prince has made her even more skittish and apprehensive, afraid of giving her bad luck to an entire kingdom. Thanks to Claude’s tour, however, most of the class is aware of her condition, and are solicitous and kind to Marianne, which makes her only feel more depressed about herself. She avoids sleep and instead holds all night vigils in the chapel, praying to the Goddess for...something. Marianne’s obvious distress alarms Claude and is shaping his views of Fodlan’s religion. Her special ability is unchanged.
  6. Raphael Kirsten--(Axes/Fists/Heavy Armor)--generally the same, except his parents, Michael and Tabitha, are still alive in this world, so he’s even more blithely cheerful and optimistic. His family is everything to him. His special abiltiy is unchanged.
  7. Ignatz Victor--(Reason/Bows)--generally the same, but this version of Ignatz more Reason oriented. In this world, the rumours of strange magic and wars, combined with more supportive parents, have encouraged Ignazt’s interest in books and art. Therefore, Ignatz has studied extensively with private tutors and is a passable wind and ice mage, although he prefers using magic bows to augment his natural talent in archery. His special ability is unchanged.
  8. Leonie Pinelli--(Bows/Horses/Swords)--de facto sister to Byleth, Leonie has been raised side by side with the strange mercenary’s daughter since she can almost remember. They still compete together, but it is the supportive rivalry of siblings. Having extensively trained under Captain Jeralt and Byleth, Leonie’s lancework has suffered, but her swordplay is a near equal to her Captain and best friend, and she is a far better archer than both, being driven to outmatch Byleth in something. (Everytime they fight, Byleth always tells her she’s closer to beating her, which irritates but amuses Leonie.) Later in their teens, both she and Byleth got the chance to mercilessly bring Lorenz “up to speed” on mercenary life, thoroughly beating his old fashioned noble attitudes out of him, something that all three of them can laugh about now (well, except for Byleth, but they forgive her). Leonie is still serious, practical, pragmatic, and goal oriented, although living on the road with her idol has dimmed some of the hero worship (she’s had to haul the Captain out of too many taverns by now) but she is still fond and indulgent of her friends. She is utterly oblivious to Lorenz’s feelings towards her, interpreting him more as a “little brother” than anything else, and so far, Leonie has studiously avoided all romance in her life, determined to prove herself as an officer first and foremost. Leonie's special ability, Rivalry, has changed into Sibling Rivalry, which grants her extra Might and Avoidance as long as she is adjacent to Byleth.



  
  


**Ashen Wolves** \--(sponsors Church of Seiros/The Abyss)

  
  


  1. “Professor” Cardinal Aelfric--In this story, Aelfric has given up on ever finding the Four Lost Crests of the Apostles. He still obsesses over Sitri, but a far more active and engaged Rhea has made him face the reality that any plan he set in motion would be snuffed quickly and ruthlessly, for something that might not even possibly work. Instead, he has thrown himself into advocating for the endless tide of refugees that flood the Abyss in an endless stream, demanding that Rhea do for the least among us as she was willing to do for the Imperial Family. Rhea, a bit embarrassed by the chiding, has agreed to supply Abyss with clean water, food, and weekly medical attention, as well as efforts to make the ruins underneath Garreg Mach somewhat habitable and ventilated. As a result, the Abyss’ population has swelled, but it is just a little bit less of a deplorable shantytown now, due to the increase in population. Alternatively, if Aelfric gets his hands on Balthus, his motivations could all change very quickly…
  2. House Leader--Hubert Shadowhand--(Reason/Dark Magic/Authority) No one knows the origins of the tall, imposing mage who was once employed by the largest gang in the Abyss...and then at the impossible age of 15, killed the entire leadership in one bloody night, seizing the reins of power for himself. Despite his penchant for ruthlessness, Hubert carries himself with a noble certainty and a deep sense of honor; his word is his bond, and he cannot abide those who are faithless or treacherous, or worst of all, habitual torturers or rapists. Quickly the ranks were purged of all such rogues and the crime band turned to other illicit, yet lucrative trades: theft of appropriate targets, blackmail of feckless nobles and merchants, smuggling, “problem-solving” of suitable targets, and most of all, information brokering. Recognizing his relative weaknesses, Hubert has surrounded himself with muscle to offset his own shortcomings, remembering how he was overwhelmed as a youth in the Adrestian Civil War. Hubert's special ability is Pack Alpha, which grants +10 Evasion to any adjacent friendly unit.
  3. Retainer--The Blonde Boar, or “Boar”--(Lances/Fists/Swords) A pale, hulking brute of a youth, Boar is the first and final obstacle to anyone who wishes to take down Hubert, and he is a formidable one, stronger than five normal men and larger than most. Boar occasionally mutters angry gibberish to himself or loses himself in brooding silences; even Hubert and Kronya hesitate to approach him at these times, fearing the Boar may lash out and fail to recognize them. But when not in his moods, he is very supportive, kind, and considerate to his newfound “family.” Woe to any who hurt them, for then the Boar would be on their trail. Hubert is wary of the man, wondering if the young thug might be a threat to his leadership, but Boar is perfectly content in the role of follower, finding peace in his simple existence. All the Wolves know that the threat of the Boar is almost more important to the safety and security of the Ashen Wolves than Hubert. All, that is, except the Boar himself. Kronya has taken to teaching the large youth some martial arts, since Hubert finally complained they could only buy so many weapons per month, and the Boar has a bad habit of breaking them--on his opponents. The Boar's special ability is Bloodthirst, from Fates, which grants +4 Str/Mag/Speed/Def if he kills a unit. 
  4. Kronya aka “Smiles” aka “Hubert’s Smile”--(Swords/Bows/Fists)--A flame haired, corpse-skinned beauty, Kronya is thrilled to have found such kindred spirits among the “beasts” she previously despised. She enjoys in long debates with Hubert on the efficiency of ruthlessness and torture, delighting in his inventive wit and his willingness to compromise his principles if it will lead to a larger victory. She often laughs uproariously at the sight of Lysthiea’s magic destroying flesh or Boar crushing skulls with his fists. Kronya is obsessively protective of Ghost, to the point where Hubert has had to reprimand her several times. Still possessing a cruel streak, Kronya is in the process of discovering her flowering emotions and finding that existence can be more than torture, killing, and pain. This does not stop Hubert from sending out his “Smile” against those foolish enough to cross him. Hubert has gently introduced delicacies such as coffee and spicy meals to her, which are now her favorite foods, along with companionship and reading (Hubert was shocked to realize that, although the ex-Agarthan was a treasure trove of information, she was illiterate. That oversight was quickly remedied with Ghost’s help.) Kronya has since become a voracious reader, discovering an entire universe that was denied to her by her supposed genetic superiors. She has taken the betrayal in stride; after all, her expectations have been kept low all her life. But finally she is setting her ambitions higher. She is still mistrustful and disdainful of the Church of Seiros, but she cannot deny Aelfric’s kindness, especially concerning Ghost. For some odd reason, Aelfric is especially interested in Kronya's tales of how Agartha can raise the dead.... Kronya's special ability is Macarbe Smile, which grants her Attack if any unit, friend or foe, dies within two squares of her.
  5. Ghost--the former Monica von Ochs--(non-combatant, although if kept away from light sources, Ghost is effectively invisible, and is never targeted first unless by certain units, such as Beasts, which can smell her, and mages, who can sense her. In daylight or in brightly lit indoors, she is a liability...she can remain invisible for a max of 5 turns in these conditions before she is exhausted. In any terrain with cover, Ghost turns invisible once more. Perhaps as a side effect of the experiments performed on her, Ghost can see in the dark.)--Although everyone is kind and supportive of the strange, translucent young woman, no one really knows what to do for the amnesiac beyond care and feed her, and make sure she is comfortable. Kronya guards the young Agarthan experiment as a bear does its cub, feeling responsible for the girl she rescued from the dungeons years ago. Ghost tries to assure her new family she has all she needs, and smiles her half-transparent teeth at Kronya, who delights in the macabre sight as “cute.” Hubert has theorized from Ghost’s general diction and speech that she must have been of noble blood; beyond that, he is at a loss, since so many families have had young noble daughters die or disappear in the recent wars and banditry in Fodlan. This makes Boar nod in bitter empathy as he lays a gentle hand on top of the half-visible bones of the young woman, who makes a blush none can see. Ghost tends to follow Kronya around like, well, a ghost, but has enjoyed teaching the other girl how to read and write, spending long days and nights with her best friend in the Shadow Library in the Abyss. She is fond of sweets and tea, although whenever she eats or drinks it is a disconcerting sight for everyone around her...everyone, that is, except Kronya, who has witnessed far worse in Agarthan torture chambers.
  6. Lysithea von Ordelia--“The Scion”--(Reason/Faith/Dark Mage)--having witnessed her parents die in saving her from Agartha, and having survived their torture twice now, this version of Lysithea is completely out of fucks to give. She has a nearly infinite wellspring and capacity of magic inside of her; but it is also burning her up, gutting her lifeforce like a candle burning at both ends. Determined to enjoy twice the light in half the time, Lysithea has thrown herself in her studies with Hubert, renegade and heretical mages in the Abyss, and her own private research in the Shadow Library. She will be the instrument of her family’s vengeance; she serves no other purpose now. She is the magical equivalent to a blunt instrument, able to only control her power long enough to utterly annihilate whatever stands in her path. She despises cute things and sweets, reminders of the family she has lost, and is interested only in coffee and magical texts on Crests as she seeks to master her power long enough to finally have her revenge. Then, she can die a happy woman. The only people she is respectful towards are Hubert and Ghost; she appreciates Boar as merely a useful meat shield for her to cast her spells behind. She was initially hostile to Kronya, but has since brutally questioned the Agarthan on any and all information she might have on her captors, and has come to amusedly tolerate her existence in exchange for this knowledge. Kronya is normally fearless. Yet she fears Lysithea and tries her best to stay on her good side. Lysithea's special ability, Mastermind, is unchanged. 



  
  


**Fodlan Political Entities** **as of 1180/1181:**

**Church of Seiros:** Having successfully completed two crusades within the timeframe of five years (1171 and 1175), the Church is currently basking in accolades and success and wealth. The reformation of the Southern Church and the piety of the rescued Imperial Family has led to a tremendous resurgence of faith in nearly every corner of Fodlan. However, the recent influx of foreign influence, from Brigid, from Dagda, from Duscar, and Almyra has dismayed the Church hierarchy, and despite the Church’s campaigns, much of the nobility and many territories remain in political and economic turmoil. Notably, the nobility is weakening drastically, with many ancient noble Houses becoming extinct in the past decade, and there is a power vacuum left in their wake that the Church has been ill-equipped to fill. Rhea and Seteth have considered donating their blood to worthy Crestless nobles, such as Christophe Gaspard or Duke Bergliez, in order to bolster the flagging Crest system. 

  1. Rhea--having restored the Southern Church and renewed ties with Adrestia, and to her bemusement, Brigid, Rhea is at a crossroads. She feels she made the right choice to intervene in two wars in quick succession, and is grateful that they were quickly resolved with little loss of life, with great gains made to the Church. She is by turn dismayed by Duscar becoming more militant, Alymra intervening in Alliance affairs, and a quick and bloody coup occuring in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. She does not yet know that these nations and nobles are following her own example. Rhea is also desperately alarmed by the knowledge and evidence that Agartha is on the move, and has burrowed itself like a cancer inside Adrestian society. So far, her efforts have been focused to the South and West, in Adrestia and the Alliance for evidence of Agarthan experimentation. She has briefly considered they might be involved in the Kingdom, but she can detect no traces of dark magic from King Rodrigue Fraldarius, or his court. For now, she simply watches. She also awaits a certain young mercenary, of which she has heard was recently seen travelling across the Leicester Alliance…
  2. Seteth is still Seteth, although he is pleased that Rhea’s crusades have borne fruit, he is alarmed by the rumours of Agartha and has cultivated a spy network with Shamir’s help with the sole purpose of finding the remnants of Agartha.
  3. Flayn is still Flayn, having just recently woken from her healing sleep.
  4. Cassandra and Shamir--everyone’s favorite lesbian couple is still around, and are already married and loving it in this fic. More importantly, the two have rubbed off on each other, and Shamir is no longer as flat and blunt with others, while Cassandra is more thoughtful and inclusive, and quite a bit less dutiful...because her first duty is now to her lovely wife. Their shared experiences have formed an unbreakable bond of trust...wherever Cassandra goes, Shamir goes, and that’s that.
  5. Christophe--darling of the Church of Seiros, House Hannah, and the Faithful at large, Christophe Gaspard has a reputation of being a Knight’s Knight in the Empire, Brigid, Kingdom, and Church of Seiros. Many young men, particularly his young brother, emulate to be like him. He is so perfect that he might be taken down a peg by those who can use his ideals against him...
  6. Cyril
  7. Gilbert is dead, having sacrificed himself to kill Thales in the Insurrection
  8. Manuela is married to Yuri’s mother in Enbarr.
  9. Alois is Count Varley, but still a Knight-Captain of the Knights of Seiros. He leaves Lady Varley to manage their estates in his stead, trusting her completely, and she enjoys the feeling of freedom her new husband has provided her.
  10. Jake and Anna are married, but as merchants, they will show up



**Agartha:** Canon Cornelia is their new leader, her real Agarthan name unknown (I call her Calliope, after the Muse who inspired the Seven Sages). Agartha has driven their claws deep into the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance, having been forcibly driven out of the Adrestian Empire during their failed Insurrection. Their current headquarters and safehouses are spread about in Gautier, Galatea, and Daphnel territories, although they have agents in every nation in Fodlan, including the Church itself. Their city Shambhala, located in the mountains of Fodlan’s Throat near Goneril lands, is a jealously guarded secret that no Agarthan is ever allowed to divulge. In her current guise as Anselma von Arundel, the leader of the Agarthans has taken Thales’ experiments on the Crest-bearing animals of the surface to new heights. She is most proud of her most recent creation, the Death Lord, seeing him as a perfect martial substitute until their grand work on the body of Nemesis and his 10 Elites can be completed...

  
  
  


  1. Calliope aka canon Cornelia aka “Anselma von Arundel”--current big bad of Agarthans, psychotic torturer, experimenter, manipulator, badass bitch par excellence. Based in Gautier territory, although she can warp with ease to any nation in Fodlan at this point. Anselma has no patience for political intrigue or long range coups. She wants to take what she wants, when she wants it, using the promise of Agarthan technology and magic to make the mortal apes she is surrounded with to dance to her tune. For those who prove an obstacle, well, that’s what the Death Lord is for...
  2. Death Lord--the psychotic, ghostly remnants of Emile von Bartels, now powerful beyond compare, without the slightest hint of restraint or humanity. Basically LIMITER OFF: Death Knight. This version would not hesitate to kill anyone...including his sister.
  3. Miklan--Approached by Anselma with a promise of all of his dreams fulfilled, Miklan found the price easy to pay: the lives of his mother, father, and younger brother. In exchange, he was granted the Major Crest of Gautier and is now a Lord of the Kingdom. As Margrave Gautier, Miklan is slowly turning his territory into an Agarthan safehold where they can operate in relative peace, having terrorized the local population into complete submission, as well as completely decimating the Sreng border, an action which King Rodrigue (and the Church) approved. So far, they suspect nothing, since Anselma has coached Miklan every step of the way. She regards him as an amusing toy, his sadism and cruelty a poor reflection of her own.
  4. Kostas--Kostas evaded capture by Jeralt the Blade-Breaker when he was chased from Sauin Village years ago, and managed to make his way north into Gautier territory where the remnants of his gang were hired by Miklan as extra muscle. Kostas and Miklan got along famously, each trying to outdo each other with tales of rape and pillage, and eventually, Miklan introduced his old drinking buddy to a certain woman, who promised him power beyond compare.
  5. Count Galatea--desperate to keep his people from starving, Galatea accepted Agarthan aid, and now is trapped in the webs of their machinations. Facing increasingly dire blackmail demands year after year, he is forced to constantly repay a debt that will never be erased...all to save the life of his only daughter.
  6. Lady Judith--her estate having fallen on hard times, Judith turned to dark magic for help...and now acts as a spy in her own homeland, feeding the Agarthans with information on every noble in Leicester and beyond.
  7. Acheron--one greedy deal too much proved to be the downfall of Weathervane, who is terrified of the dark, black masked mages who have overtaken his estates and his dungeons. Acheron can hardly sleep in his own home from the screams that echo up through the night...
  8. Duke Gerth--bitter from his loss of status and prestige after the failed Insurrection, Duke Gerth has once more pledged himself to Agartha, this time for revenge, especially on House Nuvelle and House Ochs.
  9. Metody--cut loose by the Imperial nobility after the Insurrection, Metody did some wet-work in the intervening years, finding his talents in demand amongst the less scrupulous noble and merchant families. When Anselma approached him, he jumped at his chance for revenge.
  10. Palladro--a simple merchant, one who travels the length and breadth of Fodlan, and reports everything, important or otherwise, to his Agarthan masters.
  11. Solon--Solon is still hiding in the shadows. It is unknown whether he will adopt the guise of Tomas, or find a new, more suitable Beast’s skin to cloak his true form in this story



  
  


**Duscar:** Duscar received no blame for the deaths of King Lambert and the supposed death of his son. Dimitri was rescued by Duscar natives, then left them to join the Abyss in his confusion and despair. In response to such grotesque treachery, Duscar has taken to building up arms and armor and their wise-women and cunning-men have gone all out to strength their connection to their Gods and have sought magical knowledge, trying to strengthen their obvious weakness before it is too late. King Rodrigue continued King Lambert’s policies of strengthening diplomatic relations, and as a result of a communication mishap or translation error, the people of Faerghus, and thus Fodlan at large, assume that Dedue is a Duscar Prince who is available for marriage; as such, he is betrothed to Lady Ingrid Galatea, Prince Felix’s retainer, despite the fact they have never met each other. In the spirit of fostering relationships, King Rodrigue sponsored Dedue’s application to the Garreg Mach Officer’s Academy. The son of blacksmith merchant, his true mission is to gather intelligence on foreign adversaries.

**Holy Kingdom of Faerghus** \--There are many veterans from the War of Repayment. Faerghus recently suffered a tragedy when bandits, supposedly hired at the behest of Grand Duke Rufus of Itha, attacked and killed his brother’s carriage and slaughtered the King and Crown Prince. Duke Fraldarius, who was abroad at the time, returned in cold fury and butchered every single noble he suspected taking part of the massacre, finding in their private correspondence damning proof of the plot. As a sad result, the Fraldarius family was forced to take the throne for the stability of the Kingdom. What none yet knows is that the entire conspiracy was engineered by Anselma, with the help of Miklan. Anselma allows Rodrigue a free hand in Faerghus politics for now, with his rigid code of honor and his chivalrous ideals making him the perfect...and predictable...dupe.

**Leicester Alliance** \--When his son Godfrey was killed, Duke Riegan was faced with the unthinkable: the total fracture of the Alliance. Gloucester fortunes had fallen quite far since their neutrality in the Adrestian Civil War (being barely restored by the legendary strength of the Blade-breaker), House Ordelia was extinct, House Edmund too new, House Daphnel too weak, and House Goneril too much of an obvious threat to Almyra, one that would almost certainly spark a new war with the Eastern Menace. Out of options, the old Duke reached across the border to contact his last remaining offspring, his daughter Tiana, and meet with her. The meeting, held in Almyran territory beyond Fodlan’s borders, reunited the Duke with his daughter...and his grandson, who bore the Crest of Riegan, just like his mother. Finding a solution in the inquisitive, assessing gaze of the young man, the old Duke asked Claude to go on a tour of Alliance territories; if he found the climate to his liking, then his grandfather would name him his heir, and allow him to lead the Alliance in his stead one day. Claude accepted, but has refused to hide his true heritage from the world. Whether or not this is a wise decision remains to be seen.

**Adrestian Empire** \--Emperor Ionius IX still holds the throne, invigorated in mind and body. His faith was rewarded by the white flags and holy hymns of the Church, and the resounding war drums and heavy beat of pegasus wings from ships sailing from the west to his aid. Now with firm ties to Brigid and the Church, the Adrestian Empire is stronger and better fortified than it has been in many a year, although many Houses have been torn down in the two wars that have rocked the Empire in the past decade. House Aegir, House Vestra, House Arundel and House Hyrm are all extinct, with House Varley and House Ochs on shaky ground with few heirs. House Bergliez and House Nuvelle have emerged as the premiere noble Houses of the Empire now, along with the newly established House Hannah, ruled by a Council of Faithful in former Arundel territory. Although many of his children bore scars, mental or physical, from their torturous six week captivity in the Imperial dungeons, many of them were still able to marry and form ties around the Empire, giving House Hresvelg, and the future Emperor, Edelgard, a firm foundation for the upcoming generations. Brigid culture and cuisine is currently fashionable in Enbarr, and Brigid is now Adrestia’s primary trading partner, although due to the refoundation of the Southern Church, trading opportunities are opening up in Faerghus. Trade with Leicester is still limited, as Adrestia still resents the apathy of Count Gloucester years ago.

  
  
  


Characters or nobles that may show up later in the story:

  1. Balthus, veteran of the Adrestian Civil War
  2. Holst, wary of the Almyran Prince sniffing around his sister
  3. Prince Addeir (Petra’s father), honorable and firm ally to Ionius IX
  4. Ionius, Emperor of Adrestia, now adored by his people and his family, in addition to having the full support of the Church
  5. King Rodrigue Fraldarius, reluctant ursuper of the throne, but he killed the Kinslayer Rufus, or so everyone thinks
  6. Crown Prince Glenn Fraldarius, broke off his engagement to Ingrid once he became royalty due to his father's influence
  7. Duke Riegan
  8. Lord Hevring
  9. Lord Ochs, who once lost himself to despair after his wife and child died (or so he believes); he has since remarried
  10. Lord and Lady Nuvelle
  11. Margrave Edmund
  12. Duke Gloucester, chastistsed by his paltry actions of neutrality in the previous wars, he has since used the Blade-Breaker to help regain his reputation
  13. Christophe Gaspard, darling of the Church, the Militant Faithful, House Hannah, and dear friend to Cassandra and Shamir (along with almost everyone else)
  14. Lord Lonato, loyal to the Church and Kingdom
  15. Duke Bergliez, Minister of the Imperial Household
  16. Randolph von Hresvelg, married to Agnes, Edelgard’s older sister
  17. Council of House Hannah, the new Imperial House in former Arundel territory
  18. Ladislava
  19. Nader
  20. Nemesis
  21. Indech
  22. Macuil
  23. Yuri’s mom, married to Manuela Casagranda
  24. King of Almyra and Lady Tiana
  25. Western Church Bishop
  26. Lady Dominic, widow of Gustave Dominic, Annette’s mother
  27. Her Brother-in-Law, the current Baron Dominic



  
  


Dead Canon Characters:

  1. Thales, killed by Gustave
  2. Gustave, killed by Thales’ men
  3. Dorothea, tragically killed in the Siege of Enbarr by a Church catapult
  4. Ferdinand, tragically killed in the Sack of Aegir by Count Bergliez
  5. Ludwig, betrayed by Thales and turned into a Demonic Beast, killed by Rhea
  6. Emile von Bartels, killed by the Death Lord in Anselma’s ritual
  7. Anselma von Arundel, mercy killed by Kronya
  8. Lambert, killed by Agarthan ambushers
  9. Rufus, killed by Rodrigue
  10. Sylvain and his parents, killed by Miklan
  11. Duke Godfrey (Claude’s uncle), killed by Agarthan ambushers
  12. Count Varley, killed by Hanneman
  13. Duke Vestra, killed by Ionius IX




End file.
